


comfort

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, sticking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the gist: Robin leaves. Emma doesn’t. (Pardon the m/f kiss please) SwanQueen is always endgame (for me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to tumblr March 30, 2014.

_-_

"That was Dr. Whale," Regina told him. "He says your friend Little John responded well to the potion. He’s once again human." She closed the faceplate on her phone and tucked it back into the pocket of her leather jacket.

Robin had been in the middle of handing Roland his ice cream cone when Regina started speaking. As she finished, he stood, slowly, his expression clearly stunned and rapidly transforming to joy. She smiled, pleased she could give him this. “Truly?” he asked.

"She nodded. "He should be released tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow we shall find our way back to Sherwood Forest."

"You don’t like it here?" she asked. Now she knew why he’d turned down her offer to buy him a cell phone.

"With the death of the Wicked Witch, I can use the potion to free someone who has been in her grip too long." He looked so excited; her smile widened more for his joy.

"Mama!" Roland shouted.

Regina’s face blanched. “Your mother?” She crouched to look at Roland in the eye, then bewildered she looked up to Robin once more. “But I thought —”

"By a mistake of mine she was transformed. But this cure — this potion you made — Regina, with it I can save my life, my love." He grinned, drawing her back to her feet. "You have been a great boon to my family, Regina. Thank you."

He kissed her. Stunned, she held onto his jacket under her fingers, finding purchase for her suddenly unsteady footing. He pulled back, released her. She stumbled against the railing. He picked up Roland and dashed off the diner’s steps, disappearing down the street toward the hospital.

Regina reached out her hand to the railing, head dropping to block his departure from her sight. Her chest tightened. Her eyes stung. She squeezed them shut tightly.

"Regina?"

She ignored the call from Emma Swan.

"Um, hey, Regina… you…?" A hand landed on her arm. She saw the red leather clashing with her black.

Her gaze traveled upward. “Hey, uh. You… wanna come… inside?” Regina couldn’t move. She felt paralyzed under the green gaze. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. As Emma’s expression shifted, she knew. Emma could see. She always did.

"Oh. No. Well, we don’t have…to go… in. I… it’s a nice night. I think I’ll stay out here… with you." Emma’s hand slipped from Regina’s wrist to envelop her hand. The chilliness of her own skin made Emma’s touch sting a little. Green gazed into her soul. "If, uh, that’s cool with you?"

Then, mercifully, Emma Swan stopped talking. Regina followed her gaze, away from Regina, toward the diner window.

Henry was just settling into a booth with a huge milk shake, courtesy of his grandparents — with his new uncle blinking up from Snow White’s arms.

Something dropped inside the diner, the clang reverberating out the front door. Henry’s head snapped toward the sound, but stopped, riveted to Regina, through the window. He grinned.

Regina felt the freeze slip from her bones. He saw her. He knew her.

He loved her.

Emma’s hand flexed around hers. She glanced toward the blonde.

"More family than you know what to do with?" Regina’s eyes widened. "First thing he said when he saw William there. Says you told him he’d have that someday."

Regina nodded. “I remember.”

"Now he does, too." Emma tugged, just a little. "C’mon inside."

Their shoes sounded loudly on the porch planks as Emma took her to the door.

She had cross the threshold only a step when a solid form collided with her body. “Mom!” resounded in her ears.

"Oh!" Regina wrapped her arms around her son’s shoulders and held onto the dearest, truest love she realized she would ever know.

Emma’s arm slipped around her back, blonde head touching her own.

Then she felt a tingle, on the skin of her temple. Emma pulled back, lips twitching. Her gaze, when their eyes met briefly, was sheepish.

"So, uh, good? Yeah?"

"Yes, Emma."

"C’mon, kid, let’s get a booth before they all disappear, huh?"

###


End file.
